Fix You
by lisbethsan
Summary: Pacifica Northwest seeks help from the Pines twins, only for one of them seek help from her.
1. Chapter 1

Pacifica Northwest. Everyone knew that name in Gravity Falls, they admired her, they looked up at her. They… they thought she had everything. In a way, she did. But, in a way, she didn't.

The blonde girl was currently in her bedroom, avoiding her parents. She didn't want to deal with them, especially after what happened tonight. She remembered everyone being turned into wood, not a very pretty sight. She laid on her bed, wondering why her parents were this way. Heck, not only her parents, the whole Northwest family!

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Come out of your room, we would like to have a word with you!" She heard her mother yell. The girl sighed, 'here we go', she said to herself. She got up the bed and exited her room, and entered the living room downstairs.

"Okay," Pacifica started saying. "I'm here. What do you want?" Her father seemed mad, "Do not talk to us that way, Pacifica. You were NOT raised that way." The girl could only roll her eyes and keep still, waiting for a lecture from them. "You have disobeyed us, brought shame to the famil-" Preston was cut off by Pacifica. "I brought shame to the family? ME? You should be thanking me, instead! I-" She felt her cheek sting. Her father had slapped her. Pacifica looked up at her father, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Now, darling." Her father started saying, like nothing happened. "Do NOT interrupt me again, or I will not hesitate to raise my hand once more." The crying girl looked towards her mother, who seemed to be a bit upset, but stood by her husband.

Pacifica couldn't believe this. After all she has been through, after almost getting killed by some ghost thanks to her family, after saving people's lives, this is how she gets thanked. "I hate you…" She whispered. "What was that?" Her father asked, sternly.

"I said.. I HATE YOU!" Pacifica screamed and pushed her father aside so she could run off into her room. "PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST YOU COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" She ignored him and entered her room, sobbing. She brought her wardrobe in front of her door so they wouldn't try to enter. 'I can't deal with this anymore..' She whispered to herself. She wanted to leave, and that's what she was going to do."

She grabbed a travel bag, and stuffed it with some clothes and accessories. She was going to leave for at least a day or two. Not that her parents would notice anyway. The only thing that worried her, is the fact that she didn't know how she would get out of her room if her door is barricaded and she was at the highest floor. After a few minutes of looking around her room, she figured the easier way to get down safely is to actually go through the mansion. She sighed and waited for her parents to go to bed and everything to be turned off.

Pacifica almost fell asleep, but she waited long enough and predicted all the lights were turned off. She took out her wardrobe from the entrance of her room, as quietly as possible. She later then grabbed her travel bad and walked quietly until she reached the Mansion Door. She grabbed the door handle and turned it to the right, and the door opened. She left the mansion in one big run, trying to avoid any alarms that would go off.

After a lot of struggle in the gate, she finally was able to cross over it. She looked down on her clothes, and already were they dirty. She tried to ignore it, and walked towards the forest.

As she walked on the forest grounds, she felt uneasy. Where was she going? She didn't even bring a flashlight. Oh, wait! She remembered bringing her phone with her, so she grabbed it from her pocket and turned on the phone flashlight. This definitely made things easier, and a lot more creepier, too. She shivered, the forest definitely gave her the creeps.

She kept on walking, she had trip a couple of times and was okay, just a few scratches and bruises. She finally found some sort of light, and found road. She sighed in relief, and followed the road. She thought of messaging her friends, but if her parents found out she was missing, they would go straight away to them.

She even considered sleeping in the park, but she had morals. The last option was… the Pines. She groaned, she couldn't believe she was going to go there. 'What other option do I have?' She asked herself. The blonde girl made her way to the Mystery Shack and prayed for the best.

.

.

.

.

Right as she said that, it started to rain. Oh, dear. She sneezed her way to the Mystery Shack. After what seemed to be an hour of walking, she reached the Shack's door and knocked on it. One minute passed and no response, so she knocked again. "Brrr, I swear, if they don't open u-" as she was saying that to herself, she saw Mabel opening the door, rubbing her eyes.

"H-Huh? Pacifica? What are you doing here?" Mabel asked, still rubbing her eyes. Pacifica cleared her throat, "I'll tell you, once you let me in." Mabel nodded, "Oh, yeah, come in!" Pacifica made her way in, taking off her shoes as well. "You're soaking wet! Oh, Pacifica, what happened?" The blonde girl looked at the concerned brunnette, and hesitated to answer. "My parents… they hurt me."

Mabel looked at Pacifica, and gave her a hug. She didn't care that she was wet, she needed affection. "So, I-I decided to leave, for tonight. I didn't know anyone who would take me in at this hour, but I thought of you guys. I understand if that's too much to ask for." Pacifica was saying, as they hugged. Mabel broke the hug and smiled. "Are you kidding?! You are more than welcomed to stay here! As long as you want! Come, you can take a shower, you're all dirty."

Pacifica's face grew red, and she was thankful it was dark in the room they were in. "Okay, but won't your family mind? It's like, 3 AM." She said, checking her phone.

Mabel shrugged, "Idunno, but Grunkle Stan isn't in his room, so he's probably not even home. Dipper is sleeping, and believe me when I say it takes more than a hurricane to wake him up!" Pacifica laughed at Mabel's exaggeration, but nodded. "Okay then, lead the way."

Mabel had taken Pacifica to the bathroom, "Okay, here's the bathroom. Do you have Pjs?" Pacifica looked through her travel bag and shook her head. "Oh, okay! I'll bring you some in a bit. You go and take your shower!" Pacifica smiled and entered the bathroom, removing her dirty clothes and putting them on the side.

She was confused when she hopped in the shower.

After a few screams, Pacifica was able to get her shower over with. She found a pair of purple pajamas on the edge of the sink, and put them on, regardless of a few scratches on her legs.

She brushed her hair with a comb, and exited the bathroom. Mabel left a note stuck to the bathroom door which read:

"Dear Pacifica!

I went up to my room (the attic) and set up a bed for you. Hope you like the pajamas! Meoooow!

Your dear friend, Mabel!"

Pacifica looked over at the word 'friend'. Mabel considered her a friend… The blonde didn't know what to say, but smile widely.

Pacifica made her way to the attic, after getting lost one time. She quietly opened the door, and there was only one lamp turned on.

The light of the lamp illuminated part of the room, and Pacifica could see a bit of the floor, which was covered in blankets, a few pillows, and a ton of plushies. The girl laid herself down, and in no time, she fell asleep.

 _A few hours later._

Dipper felt the sunshine hit his face, and he groaned. "Turn off the sun.." He murmured and started to slowly open his eyes. He winced as he moved his neck, he must've slept in an awkward position.

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes and eventually got up and walked. As he took his second step, he fell down. Dipper shook his head and wiped his bangs out of his eyes and stood up. He looked down to see what was the cause of his fall, and his eyes widened.

"Pacifica Northwest?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Pacifica Northwest?"

Dipper said out loud, his eyes still wide. At that moment, Mabel came in. "Oh, you're finally awake! Hey, leave Pacifica alone for a while, she needs some sleep." She said and smiled. "I'll talk to you about it." And with that, the Brunette left the room.

Dipper was really confused. What was the most popular girl, like, ever, sleeping on the floor of his room? When did she even come? Did something weird happ-

"Mmmph…" He heard a soft moan, and turned towards Pacifica, who was burying her head on a plushie. "No more…-" She flinched. "Dad…" She snored and stopped speaking.

'Her parents.' Dipper thought, and went downstairs to get an explanation from Mabel. The goofy girl was serving Waddles his food, and smiled brightly at Dipper. "How'd you sleep, bro-bro?"

Dipper sat down, "What's Pacifica doing here, Mabel? This isn't one of your plans, it it?" He asked. Mabel rolled her eyes playfully and sat down in front of Dipper. "Of course not! Poor Pacifica showed up in front of the Mystery Shack at 3 in the morning soaking wet! I had to get the door, Grunkle Stan was nowhere to be seen and you were passed out." Dipper nodded, feeling curious as to where Grunkle Stan had gone off at such hour, but also very embarrassed. "You could have woken me up, Mabes." Mabel burst out laughing.

"Oh, Bro-Bro! It would be mission impossible, and even if I tried, Pacifica probably would have been passed out by the time I DID wake you up." Dipper rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Mabel." He looked at her, "but, you haven't really told me why she's here." Mabel shrugged. "She mentioned her parents, they hurt her apparently. She wanted to get away for a while." Dipper nodded and looked away. It made sense, with parents like those, anybody would want to get away.

They heard the sounds of footsteps, and saw Pacifica going down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She stopped her tracks as she noticed the twins staring at her. Mabel immediately got up and walked towards her, "Heyy, Pacy! How'd you sleep?" Pacifica blushed at the nickname and cleared her throat. "I slept okay, and what's with 'Pacy'?" She asked.

Mabel giggled, "The nickname for you I just made up! Wanna eat something?" Pacifica looked shocked, but pretended not to care a second later. "Um, yeah, I'd like that, thanks." She stood next to Dipper and stared at Mabel, to see what she was going to serve her.

"Um," The blonde girl heard a squeaky voice then clear it's throat. She turned to Dipper. "You can sit here, if you want." He said, offering his seat. Pacifica smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you."

Mabel came back with a bowl of cereal and some yogurt, "Bon appetit!". Pacifica grabbed the spoon she gave her and started eating her food, after a few spoons, she looked up at Mabel. "Hey, Mabel, thanks for letting me stay here. I probably should go back soon, they'll notice by tonight. I think." Pacifica said, now playing with her food.

"Of course I would let you stay! I'm not Dipper!" Mabel giggles and all he can do is roll his eyes and look at his book. Pacifica smiled and nodded, "Where's your Uncle? Or do you guys live alone?" Pacifica asked. "We live here with him, no clue where he is, though." Dipper answered and the blonde girl just nodded.

"Don't you think he'll mind if I'm here?" She asked. Mabel shook her head, "Grunkle Stan might seem like a jerk, but he's really nice! Anyway, what do you say we all watch a movie,hm?" The goofy girl asked the two others.

Pacifica's eyes brightened up. "Yes! I mean, sure." Dipper just shrugged, "Sure, Mabel. But it's your turn to make the nachos!" Mabel gave a chuckle but nodded, "Alright! HERE I COME, NACHOS!" And she ran to the kitchen.

Pacifica couldn't do anything, as it wasn't her house. So she decided to just sit on the dirty and worn out couch that was on the 'living room'. She hadn't realized that Dipper left and came back with blankets and pillows and some movie cases.

Dipper arranged the setting, and Pacifica helped. They set one large blanket on the ground and multiple ones on the side. After they set everything up, they sat on the ground and waited for Mabel.

Pacifica looked towards Dipper, who was looking through his book. "Dipper?" Pacifica called. Dipper turned his attention to her, "Yeah?" "Thanks." She said, looking at the black screened TV. "You don't have to thank me, Mabel was the one who le-" Dipper was interrupted by the blonde. "Not that. I mean, uh, yesterday's party. Thanks for.. making me see things the right way. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be that selfish brat." And with that, she hugged him.

Dipper blushed but hugged back, something he didn't do the previous night. "NACHOS ARE HEREEE!" Mabel yelled out and the two hugging teens broke their hug almost immediately.

Mabel raised her eyebrow, a grin on her face. "You know, you could have said that you wanted some privacy, you guys. Geez!" The other two just blushed.

They chose a movie, Despicable Me.

Mabel was in the middle anymore and Dipper and Pacifica on the sides. As they watched, Pacifica tried to eat as many Nachos, as she wouldn't be able to eat them anymore when she walked out of this house. When she reached for another one, Dipper was reaching for one as well. They ended up touching hands, and they immediately backed their hands away.

Blushing, they watched the movie in silence. Mabel had noticed this, but had kept quiet.

.

.

.

Okay, maybe not so quiet, she might have been screaming internally.

After that movie finished, Grunkle Stan came..home? He entered the living room from behind them, not from the front door.

"Grunkle Stan! Where have you been?" Mabel asked, facing him. "I was working on somethin', pumpkin'. What's Pacifica doing here?" Stan asked, looking confused and asking in his usual tone. "She's um, she's here because she wanted to hang out. Well, I did. Yeah!" Mabel said, Stan didn't seemed convinced but nodded. "Alright, but you kids better clean this room after you're done!" And with that, he walked to the kitchen.

Pacifica broke the silence, "Your Uncle in boxers gave me the creeps." Mabel burst out laughing and Dipper gave a few chuckles, Pacifica smiled. They were probably the closest friends she had. It felt… good. It felt good to have friends. Real friends.

The three kids watched movies all day long, making jokes, talking, you name it. They had had a blast, but Pacifica had to go.

Pacifica had changed into one of the clothes she brought with her. "Really guys, I really have to go. It's almost dinner time, and they'll ask me to come down to eat." Mabel pouted at this, but nodded. "Okay, Pacy! We'll miss you! Call me again to plan out another hang out time!" She said, writing down her phone number on Pacy's hand, but also writing down Dipper's, with a heart next to it. Pacifica hadn't noticed, but she would soon.

Pacifica hugged both of them, and then left with a limo that had picked her up. Dipper sighed as he watched the limousine drive away. Mabel giggled and wanted to torment him a little. "New crush?"

Dipper widened his eyes and took a look at Mabel. "What? No! I still have a thing for Wendy, plus Pacifica would never go out with a guy like me. Not that I care since I don't have a crush on her plus yeah Wendy is still in the picture and-" Dipper was speaking fast. "You're babbling again!" Mabel said and laughed. "Oh, bro-bro! You just found yourself a new crush."

Back at the Northwest mansion, Pacifica arrived without her parents noticing. She gave the limo driver $200 to keep quiet about picking her up. She walked to her room and dressed up for dinner and waited for their call.

 _32 minutes later._

"Pacifica!" She heard the bell. "Dinner!" Pacifica gave a shiver as she had heard the bell, that damned thing.

But she went downstairs and greeted her parents, who were waiting for her at the big table. "Good evening, Pacifica. Good choice on the dress." Commented her mother, Pacifica just nodded and waited for her plate of food to be served. She definitely missed Mabel and Dipper, dinner time with her parents had always been this uncomfortable.

"Now, Pacifica," Her father started speaking and she was already annoyed. "I would like you to apologize for what you told me - us - yesterday. It was highly disrespectful, and we are your parents." Pacifica couldn't care less about what he was saying, so she ignored him and dug into her food as it was served.

Her mother looked worried, she gave Preston a look. Preston seemed annoyed at their daughter, but gave no comment and began eating.

This is how it's always been at the Northwest's residence.

 **Hey guys! Leave reviews about how you're liking the story so far, it really helps!**

 **It might be going a bit slow, but that's because it's just the beginning. A few chapters ahead and the good stuff is coming. Thanks for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Pacifica had ran out of her home, Mabel, Dipper and herself would hang out everyday.

 _One year later._

It had been a year after the events of Weirdmageddon, and Pacifica was waiting on the bus stand with Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Soos, Melody, Grunkle Stan and Ford.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe Mabel's parents let her come again for the summer!" Candy was saying to Grenda, but the others nodded. At last, the bus came and dropped off a slightly taller Dipper and Mabel, along with Waddles, who seemed to appear slightly older.

"CANDY! GRENDA!" Mabel yelled, dropped her luggage and went to hug them right away. Pacifica was all the way behind their Great Uncles.

Dipper shared multiple hugs, until he found Pacifica. "Pacifica! Wow, you changed!" This made the blonde girl a bit red, but smiled. "Wish I could say the same to you, dork!"

They embraced each other until Mabel found her way to the blonde girl and gave her a big hug.

All of them hanged out in the Mystery Shack, until it was time for them to the leave.

"Should we tell them, Mabel?" Dipper asked his twin sister, as they stood in front of everyone. "Yes! Oh, my gosh!"

Everyone looked confused, but listened since all of them were curious.

"So, as you all know, we love Gravity Falls. It took a LOT of convincing but… we're moving here!" Everybody started cheering and hugging them, Pacifica included.

Everything was going fantastic!

 _Two years later._

Mabel was hanging out with Candy and Grenda, in a candy store they recently opened.

Dipper isn't fan of the candy, so he passed and just asked Pacifica to hang out instead.

"Sounds great!" She said, and met up with him in the shack. She thought it'd be only the two of them, she'd be hoping that too!

But she was disappointed when she saw Wendy inside, laughing about something with Dipper.

"Oh, sup Pacifica! We watching a movie, wanna join?" Pacifica faked smiled. "Sure."

It's not that she minded the redhead, it was that she was hoping they would be alone.

Dipper then sighed at Wendy. It wasn't one of those "I'm tired" sigh, but a loving sigh. Pacifica was confused, but she dealt with it the entire movie.

Everything was going fantastic.

 _Three years later_

Dipper had found a cave, and immediately called Pacifica. They had become best friends.

Mabel was usually with Candy and Grenda, gazing over a new boy they came across.

"Pacifica!" Said Dipper as he saw Pacifica coming. She had cut her hair shorter, and her style changed into a more casual one. No heavy make up either, she seemed like a normal girl.

"Hey, you dork." She says, shoving him a little. "Nice place you got here!"

Dipper rolled his eyes playfully, "Thanks. I was thinking about moving in, actually. Thought you'd want to join me." Pacifica blushed a bit, but shook her head. "Nah, I rather not wake up to spiders crawling in my hair."

Dipper took a piece of her hair, "FAKE blonde hair." Pacifica shoved him, laughing and they fell down together.

They both blushed as Pacifica had landed on top of Dipper, they didn't say a word.

"I…" Dipper started saying. "I um-" "Shh." Pacifica said, and started to lean on him.

Dipper winced at nothing and placed a finger on Pacifica's lips. "Listen, Pacy, I um… ah, how do I say this?" "Spit it out, Pines!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorta… with Wendy." Pacifica looked confused. "Wait, what? With Wendy? As in-" "She's my girlfriend."

The blonde girl was shocked, how come he's with her? She's too old for him! She nodded at Dipper, and got up.

"When were you planning on telling me this, Dipper? Am I not your best friend? You know what, don't answer that. I should probably go home, my parents are probably calling me for dinner." Before Dipper could say anything, the girl ran out of the cave.

'1:37 P.M.' his phone read.

Everything was going okay.

 _Four years later._

Pacifica was currently home. Since Weirdmageddon, their parents bought a medium sized house with the money they had left.

Pacifica looked much older, that's for sure. She had just turned 17, today in fact! She was reading a book in her bed while also painting her nails. She didn't mind spending her birthday alone, really.

Her parents suddenly burst into her room, singing Happy Birthday, and bringing in a medium sized box with some holes in it.

The blonde girl smiled widely and gave her parents a hug. The Northwests did change over time, they had become more or less normal parents and changed for their daughter.

"We have a surprise for you, Sweetie!" Her mother gave her the box, and Pacifica could hear something moving in there. She widened her eyes once she opened the present and pulled out a puppy!

"Oh, my God! You guys, you shouldn't have!" And she meant it, they weren't doing so good with money, and she was happy they cared for her.

Her father gave her a hug, "Anything for our Princess. Take good care of her, darling." And with that, her parents left her room.

Pacifica spent the whole day talking to the puppy, which she ended up naming Nani. It was a female.

A few weeks have passed, and the puppy had definitely grown a bit, so she took the small pup to a walk around town, and ended up in front of the Mystery Shack. She knocked and was greeted by Grunkle Stan.

He smiled at the teen. "Hey, kid. Looking for Mabel?" Pacifica nodded, and Stan let her in. She was waiting in the entrance with Nani, the puppy seeming eager to see anybody else.

Mabel came down the stairs, her hair literally up to her… bottoms. Wearing a rainbow shirt and some shorts. "OH. MY. GOD. PACIFICA NORTHWEST! PUPPY! EEEEI!" Mabel literally (not really) threw herself at them, gazing over the small puppy who was now licking her face.

"Dipper! Come! Pacifi-" "Mabel, I told you to keep it down, I'm playing a game with Wendy!" Dipper yelled while coming down the stairs, noticing Pacifica was there. "Oh. Hey." He said shortly with a wave.

The blonde girl hadn't spoken to him since they got in a fight, which was like… 9 months ago. Why? Because of Wendy.

Pacifica gave a small wave, uninterested to even return some sort of communication with him. "So, Mabel, I was thinking if you wanted to hang out and buy some stuff Nani needs?"

"Is that how you called your furry friend? Oh, how cuuuute! Yes, let's gooo!" And with that, Mabel rushed out of the Shack with Nani.

"Dipper, come on! Let's go! Don't chicken out just cuz' I'm winning!" Wendy yelled, coming from Dipper's room. Pacifica scoffed and left the shack to catch up to Mabel.

Everything was messy.

 _Five years later._

Pacifica had just broken up with her boyfriend of about, 7 months. It wasn't much, but she loved him and he showed that he cared for her, too.

The reason they broke up was because he didn't see her much, and was far more interested in spending his time on games. So Pacifica called it off.

She didn't understand why he suddenly didn't care.

She went to the cave Dipper had discovered a few years ago, just to be in a quiet area where she was sure nobody would bother her.

When she got there, she cried. Emotions were overwhelming her.

Her (ex) boyfriend was gone out of the picture.

Dipper was too.

She was going to beauty school this year.

Too many stuff going on in her life, and she broke it down in tears. She suddenly chuckled. This reminded her of when she was 12, crying because she was such a fake in her family.

Until he came in, and made her see things the right way.

So, that's what she decided to do. In the cave, she had promised to only care about her education. Nothing else mattered.

Pacifica was heading out of the cave, when she noticed a shadow. After that, a deep voice.

Was that.. Dipper?

 **This is the first part of the third chapter, so stay tuned for the next part! Leave reviews about how you feel about the story so far. By the way, when I say "2 years later, 3 years later" it means a year after year after year, idk if I'm making it clear but anywayyy!**

 **Kisses xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before this continues, I just want to say that there's a reason I'm skipping over years. I'm not focusing too much on their teen days, so yeah. The story takes place when they're adults, so I'm sorry if you don't like that (I have everything planned out that way).**

The blonde girl was curious, so she got closer. "Listen, Wendy, I um, I have to go for a while. Agh, no, that sounds just as bad. Ugh, this'll be hard…" Pacifica was confused at what he was saying, but stepped out and was standing behind him, leaning on a rock.

"My place is kinda tidy, ain't it?" Pacifica spoke, which scared Dipper, making him turn around almost immediately.

"Oh. Hi, Pacifica. I thought nobody visited this place." The girl shrugged, "Been a couple of years since I visited myself, I just wanted to clear my head." Dipper nodded, as if to say he was there for that too. "Yeah, sometimes I do that. I heard you and Jeff broke up." Pacifica rolled her eyes at that. "Word sure does travel fast."

Dipper laughed nervously, "Sorry about that." Pacifica could only shrug, "It's alright. I should get going."

Pacifica grabbed her bag and was starting to walk away, but was stopped by Dipper. "Hey, um, could you help me with something?" Pacifica raised her eyebrow. "Depends. Am I gonna regret it?" Dipper shook his head, "No, I don't think so at least."

The girl got closer to him. "Okay, what is it?" Dipper gulped at how close she was getting. "Can you…. Can you pretend you're Wendy? Sorry, I just uh, need to practice saying something to her.." Pacifica glared at him. "Seriously?! Ugh, you're the _worst,_ Dipper Pines."

The boy scratched his scalp, looking guilty. "Come on, Pacy. Plus, you DO owe me a favor. Remember during high school that day your skirt was stained with bl-" "OKAY, OKAY! I'll help you! Geez, you don't have to remind me of what happened that day."

The brunet laughed, "Okay, sorry. But thanks. Anyway, what I'm going to tell her um… is sorta… big. I'm leaving Gravity Falls, to study somewhere else. Oregon doesn't have the uh, the sort of school that I'm looking for, so.."

He's leaving Gravity Falls?! What? No. He JUST started talking to her again after all these years! Ugh, life really does hate her.

"Oh… Um… Sure, I guess. That's the least I can do before you leave." Pacifica replied, not knowing what else to say. Dipper nodded happily.

"Okay, can we start?"

The two of them started practicing, Pacifica pretending to be Wendy for at least a couple of hours.

"Ugh, Dipper, I'm tired.. When are we finished?" Pacifica groaned while saying this. Dipper sighed. "Until I get it right!"

The girl covered her face with her hands. "Okay."

"So, Wendy," Dipper started again. "I've been meaning to tell you that I'm going away for a while. It's for school, University. You know me, Wendy, I'd really like to be in a REALLY good one." Pacifica pretended to look shocked and placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh, Dipper! No!"

Dipper sighed, "I'll miss you, babe. I know it's going to be rough, we're going to be away from each other, but I swear that I'll try my best to keep in touch with you no matter what." He said, touching Pacifica's cheek.

'This wasn't planned!' Pacifica thought to herself, feeling her cheeks feeling a little hot. She went along with it, though. "Dipper… I'm going to miss you, too."

"I'll miss your smile, baby. Your eyes, your stupid jokes, how you boss me around sometimes. I'm going to miss caressing your cheek… I'm going to miss stroking your blonde hair…" Pacifica widened her eyes at this. Wendy is a redhead.

"D-Dipper-! Wendy.. Wendy has red hair…" Pacifica tried saying, but Dipper kept on talking. "I'm going to miss your lips…" Dipper leaned towards Pacifica, and kissed her lips.

She could feel her knees go weak as she slowly kissed back. "Mmhph…. D-Dipper…" She immediately realized what she was doing and opened her eyes widely. 'This is wrong, Pacifica Elise Northwest!' She told herself. But… his lips against her own felt like too much.

She couldn't stop kissing him, and soon enough her hands wandered off onto his chest. She moaned in the kiss as Dipper slipped his hot tongue into her mouth.

"D-Dipper! Mmng… S-Stop…" But he didn't. "Shh, Pacy…" So, he WAS well aware that it was her and not Wendy. Welp…

From then on, they laid on the ground and… well, the rest is history.

 _Six years later._

Pacifica found herself in class. She did end up in beauty school, and she was glad. This was her dream, after all. Well, one of them.

It's also been a year since.. since he left. She hasn't talked to him. The day they… did it, she'll never forget it.

She dribbled a sketch of his face on her notepad, and gave a small giggle.

"Something funny, Ms. Northwest?" She heard her teacher ask her. Pacifica sat up straight, her cheeks blushing. "N-No! My apologies." Her teacher scoffed and continued on with the lesson.

She wondered if Dipper ever thought of her, she knew she did. It was hard knowing that they won't be able to speak to each other again in a long while.

But then again, she was used to it. What's again couple of years going to do to her?

The rest of the following years were spent the same for the girl; Pacifica in Uni, getting a degree from beauty school AND also fashion.

But, perhaps Dipper was spending his time a bit… different.

 _Present Time_

 _Pacifica's Age (and Dipper's): 25_

Dipper was currently in a meeting with his boss and co-workers. They have been discussing a very important project they have been meaning to take part on.

"So. Everything is settled about the project. No more further questions?" The boss asked, his chubby cheeks a bit red, and his small eyes observing everyone in the meeting table.

Dipper had everything settled. He knew this project meant a lot for the company he's working for, and he didn't want to screw it up, so he was determined. "No, sir."

The screech of the chair was heard, and some of them were irked about the noise that it made. "Well, ladies and gentleman, that concludes this meeting. Congratulations; Long Island Beach Project is now a work in progress." As the boss left with a small grin on his face, the workers cheered.

But as they all cheered, a single person was left to their thoughts. That person gave a mischievous grin. ' _Poor sucker, soon he'll be going downhill and in no time will I be the one in charge!' They thought._

 _ **That's it for today folks, idk if it's too short but I wanted to leave it at somewhat a cliffhanger? Yeah, the chapters should be getting longer from now on (my goal would be like 2k words per chapter, perhaps even more) tell me how you feel about this chapter! Reviewww, it really helps! Kisses xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy 3**

Dipper had gone off from work and went to his apartment in New York. It was quite expensive and rather small, but it'd have to do for now. He often did wonder how everybody in Gravity Falls was doing, but his job was more important. Or so he thought, anyway.

Anyway, he has a very important project to focus on at the moment. It was also important to-

-BUZZ- _SPACE UNICORNS! SPACE UNIC-_ that was Mabel's ring tone, she was calling. He sighed and picked up the call.

"Hey Mabes. What's going on?" He asked and held the phone to his ear with his shoulder, as he wrote a report. "Pfft, do I really have to have a legit reason to call you? I'm your sister, Dips. I can call whenever I want!" The girl almost shouted in the phone.

 _Is she always this loud?_ Dipper thought to himself. "Ah, yes, okay. Um, what's up? I'm busy." Mabel's sigh could be heard. "Okay, I'll leave you to it then.. Goodnight, brother." _Diiiiing._ She hung up.

Dipper stopped writing the report and placed the phone down. He placed his hands on his face. ' _Am I always this rude?' …..She'll get over it.'_ he thought.

The next day, Dipper got to work like usual and entered his office.

"Mr. Pines! The boss is calling you to his office." One of the secretaries said to Dipper. "Thanks, Laura." The young lady nodded and left his office.

Dipper got up, adjusted his black blazer and exited his office. A minute passed, and a co-worker entered Dipper's office without being seen.

"That fucker… he'll pay for taking her away from me. Taking everything I love away from me." The black haired man hacked into someone's bank account.

'Stanley Pines' it read. He created a new account and proceeded to add three million dollars in there. He smirked, deleted the page from Dipper's history and left the office on time before the brunet could come in.

The black haired man was grabbing his coat and was about to exit the building. "Mr. Valentino!" He heard. He turned around and gave his boss a fake smile. "Boss! What can I help you with?" The chubby man in a suit buttoned one of his own buttons of his shirt.

"Where are you off to, Robbie? You still have your shift to complete. Or is it an emergency?" The man asked. Robbie nodded, "Yeah, boss. My mom had an emergency, I'd hate it if I wasn't there to keep her some company." The chubby man nodded. "Okay, be sure to be here tomorrow." And with that, he left.

' _This'll be a piece of cake.'_ Robbie thought to himself as he left the building and headed towards the bank.

Dipper was back in his office, he had a small chat with his boss about some future plans for him. He knew he'd get far in this company.

Back to Pacifica -

Pacifica was applying for a job in this very well known company. She found out they needed an experienced fashionista to help with important events, and she wouldn't let this one slip away.

The problem for her was, that the company was all the way in New York. This meant leaving many people behind that she loved, just to focus on her career. She had to take her chances.

She finished the application, now she just needed to wait for their acceptance.

She was excited, she could say that this would be her first official job. Sure, she worked before in other places, but not including her actual skills as in beauty and fashion.

She decided to call Mabel to share the news. She pressed on the button "Call" And dialed her phone.

"Pacy!" Mabel said excitedly. "What's up, homie?" Pacifica giggled at her. "Hey, Mabes." She greeted, remembering calling her that when they were younger. "Guess what-" "WHAT, WHAT?"

Pacifica held the phone a little bit away from her ear. "I applied for a job in New York!" Pacifica said, still excited. "EEEII! NEW YORK!" Mabel was yelling. "It's in the company called 'NYC Emperor'!" Mabel fell silent for a bit.

"That's great, Pacifica." Pacifica felt her smile drop, and she held the phone now close to her ear. "Something wrong, Mabes? You can talk to me."

Mabel was silent again, but decided to speak up. "It's just… Dipper works there. And I… I called him yesterday. He spoke to me kinda rude, he said he was busy, so I told him goodnight and hung up. It's like he never has time for me, not even to say a decent hello. What happened to 'growing up together'?! I don't…. I don't want that that to happen to me again, not with you, too." Pacifica was left speechless.

The blonde girl cleared her throat, and she knew Mabel was crying on the other side. "Mabel, Mabel. Sweetie, I'll always have time for you, okay? I don't care what sort of problems show up, I'll always talk to you. As for your brother… Try to talk to him about how you feel. He probably doesn't even realize how much pain he's causing you to have."

Mabel sniffled, and gave a quiet 'Yeah'. "You're right!" Mabel then said a bit louder. "Thanks, Pacy. You're one of my best friends, I'm glad I have you." Pacifica felt herself blush a bit from her words.

"Just… if you do get accepted and go there, make sure to kick Dipper hard in the balls." They both burst out laughing. "Don't worry, that'll be the first thing I do when I get there!"

Dipper's Side -

It was the following morning, and Dipper found himself heading to work. As he entered the building, he could see everyone whispering once they saw him.

"Did you know what he did…?" "Totally. I didn't expect that from him." "He's such a hottie though! Like, not to brag or anything but once he took me to a hotel-" Dipper interrupted the conversation the secretaries were having by clearing his throat as he walked passed them.

He got to his office. ' _What was that all about?'_ he wondered to himself and wanted an answer.

" **MR. PINES, MEET ME IN MY OFFICE."** Dipper recognized the voice, so he went to his boss' office almost immediately.

As he came inside, the boss was sitting in his big chair. "Close the door." The brunet did as he was told. "Take a seat." He did.

"Mr. Pines. I want to talk to you about something serious that just recently happened." Dipper nodded, "Yes, sir. Does it have to do with the project we're working on?"

"Yes, it does. Look, I'll be direct with you. We have suspicion that you might have been the one who stole three million dollars from the company." Dipper's eyes widened. "What? Someone from the company did that?" "Yes. But right now, everyone's a suspect, not just you. We're going to get whoever did this, as this… person took the money in which we were going to use for the Long Beach Project."

Dipper looked at his boss with disbelief. Why would anyone steal three million dollars from the company, yet alone from the important project we need to work on? "I hope you don't think it's me, Mr. Smith. You've known me for a long time, and you'd know that I don't roll like that." The Brunet heard himself say. His boss sighed, "I don't, but at this point anyone could have done it. I'm not blaming you for it, but until we find evidence, we'll start talking." Dipper nodded, understanding him.

As they continued talking, Robbie was smiling and heading to his office. His shoes squeaked a little as he walked, and some people turned to him. He took out his key and opened his office door, to find Tambry sitting on his desk chair. "Well, well, well," Robbie started saying as he walked further in, placing his blazer on the couch. "Seems like we have a snitch here." Tambry turned a bit pale, "Well, you see, I was looking for some documents that you owe me. I didn't want to bother you, so I entered on my own."

Robbie nodded, not buying any of what she said. He proceeded to get closer to his desk, and sat on the edge of his desk, staring at Tambry. "I don't buy it. Now, how about you tell me the truth?" Tambry got up, and glared at Robbie. "Fine, you wanna know why I'm here? Well, I think you're behind that fraud that just occurred." She spat at him, and he just laughed. "Oh, honey. Please. As if I'd do that to the company I have worked for for years. Don't be stupid."

Tambry proceeded to leave his desk, and get closer to him. "I'm not an idiot. I know you're behind this. I'll prove it." She got closer. "But for now…" she was now an inch from touching his lips with her lips. "How about we have some fun?" Robbie smirked, and grabbed her by the hips. "Deal."

 **(From now on, when you see this: ~~ it means it changes to Pacifica's side. When you see - it means it changes to Dipper's side.)**

The following day, Pacifica was eagerly waiting for a response back from NYC Emperor. She was taking a huge step in her career. She had asked some of her friends come over to her home to share the news, so she took this as an opportunity to also invite Mabel and her friends.

The blonde was getting ready for the day. She took a glance at her phone, it read 11:27 AM. The girls would be coming at around 2 PM, so she had enough time. Pacifica undressed and hopped in the shower.

After she took her shower, she dried herself and put on dark blue jeans, a pink top with the words "QUEEN" and white sneakers. She brushed her short hair, and dried it. '12:48 PM.' her phone read.

She grabbed her purse and head out. As she walked, she came across a couple of grocery stores and others to get distracted by. It was 1:54 PM. by the time she got back home and took out all the snacks and put them in a big bowl.

Pacifica sat on her couch. 'They should be coming any moment now,' she thought to herself. About ten minutes passed, and the doorbell rang. The blonde lazily got up and walked towards the door. She heard a few giggles as she reached the door, and she opened it. "Pacy!" She saw Mabel, Candy and Grenda. The brunette immediately wrapped the blonde in a hug. Pacifica waved at the other two girls as she was being hugged, they returned the wave.

"Ooohh, I'm so happy to finally visit you again! It's been like, a long time!" Mabel said, entering the apartment. "Ha, Mabes, it's only been two weeks!" Pacifica exclaimed.

Candy and Grenda also entered the apartment. They looked in awe. Sure, Pacifica wasn't as rich as she was before, but before Weirdmageddon, she had her own bank account. Her parents didn't know the code for it, either. They couldn't take her money.

"Make yourselves comfortable. You girls like a drink? Water, juice, soda?" Pacifica asked, seeing them sitting down on the couches in her living room. "You don't have any alcohol?" Mabel joked. Pacifica and the others laughed. "Yeah, I do. But I think that'd be better for another day!"

A few hours have passed, and the girls were having a good time. They spoke about magazines, the Kardashians, weird bikinis, and so on.

"Hey, Pacifica? What happened to Nani? I haven't seen her." Candy asked. Pacifica took a sip from her orange juice. "She's with my mother at the moment. She was dying to take care of her, and I wouldn't reject her." The girls aww'd and Pacifica giggled. "Yeah, every three weeks she takes care of her, so I won't be seeing her for a few days!"

The girls proceeded to talk about more girl stuff, thanks to mainly Mabel. "Guys, did you hear about what happened in NYC Emperor?" Candy asked the girls. All of them shook their heads and Pacifica raised an eyebrow. What happened there? Oh, God, did someone die? Oh my God what did she apply to what if he also gets kil-. "So, apparently, there has been a fraud." Mabel and Grenda gasped, and Pacifica frowned. "A fraud? What happened?" "Someone stole three million dollars from the company." All the girls listening widened their eyes. "How does someone get away with that big amount of money?!" Grenda asked. "Right? The hell!" Mabel says, agreeing with Grenda.

"How do you know this, Candy? I'm sure the company wouldn't give away this information." Pacifica asked, curious. "Perks of being a journalist, I guess." She says, smirking. "...Or, well, I got some friends working there." The girls burst out laughing and Candy covered her face, laughing as well.

Pacifica stopped laughing and wondered if Dipper was behind this, or if it was anyone else. She was determined to find out at least something.


End file.
